Patience
by Princess Serenity Usagi Chiba
Summary: Can Usagi survive the toruture she's being inflicted with?!


Patience
    
    Patience
    
     
    
    PG-13
    
     
    
    usagichiba27
    
     
    
    Author's Notes: Ohayo minna! It's been awhile! (Minna run and hide!) 
    
    Fine! BE-E-E-E that way! HMPH! Anyway, I have a new humor fic for you. YEAH! FINALLY GOT A PLOT! You wanna know how it came to me? Huh? Huh?! Well, I had to wait for (looks at clock) maybe 4 hours at my dad's office to FINALLY go home! 
    
    I hope you like it, and find it funny! I also thought I'd tell you that in case some of you don't know, or weren't told by everyone else, I don't own Sailormoon. I just found out myself, so, I'm a little shocked but, I think I'll be okay, I just thought I'd tell the rest of you so you wouldn't go on believing this lie either. (sigh)
    
     
    
    _Twiddle twiddle_
    
     
    
    Long slender fingers, occupy themselves by twidiling.
    
     
    
    The reason?
    
     
    
    To keep the twiddiler busy.
    
     
    
    _Tick tock, tick tock_
    
    _ _
    
    Sky blue eyes revert their gaze from fingers to a clock on the cream colored
    
    wall.
    
     
    
    Why?
    
     
    
    No, it was NOT because of the cute picture of Tuxedo Kamen inside of it. Although, he did look quite cute in that black tuxedo , and top hat. And that pose! He looked like he was ready to throw those thornless roses in his hand! And that mask. That domino mask. It was……………………
    
     
    
    The victim shook her head. 
    
     
    
    She was looking at the VERY cute clock to determine how much more torture she must take.
    
     
    
    _Rustle, rustle_
    
     
    
    The hands switched from twiddiling to straightening imaginary lines out 
    
    of her denim jeans.
    
     
    
    Again you ask why?
    
     
    
    If it isn't obvious by now then you've never been in this situation.
    
     
    
    Usagi Tsukino was the current victim of this horrible, HORRIBLE type 
    
    of torture.
    
     
    
    The torture not one human being male or female can take without 
    
    twiddiling fingers, watching clocks, fixing clothes, or even…………………whining, which Usagi was quite prone to doing anyway.
    
     
    
    She showed all the classic symptoms.
    
     
    
    Yes it was…………………………………
    
     
    
    Waiting…………………………………………
    
     
    
     
    
    _Tap, tap, tap, tap_
    
     
    
    Her foot sped up it's tapping extravaganza as her fingers began their 
    
    twidiling game yet again, and wide eyes turned to stare at the clock yet again.
    
     
    
    _Tick tock, tick tock_
    
    _ _
    
    _Twiddle, twiddle_
    
    _ _
    
    _Rustle_, _rustle,_
    
     
    
    _Tap, tap, tap, tap_
    
     
    
    Ears adorned with with gold studs picked up every little noise.
    
     
    
    Every creak.
    
     
    
    Every breath.
    
     
    
    Every blink was all noted, and acknowledged by the blonde.
    
     
    
    The red booth that she occupied shook underneath all of this movement. 
    
    The table rattled back and forth. The nails pinning it into the floor slowly coming undone.
    
     
    
    Other people in the room stared.
    
     
    
    All eyes focused on the anxious Usagi.
    
     
    
    All eyes looked on at her with wonder and curiosity.
    
     
    
    All eyes widened as……………
    
     
    
    _Swoosh, swoosh_
    
    _ _
    
    The swinging doors from the kitchen of the Crown Arcade swooshed open.
    
     
    
    Usagi fidgeted even more if it was humanly possible.
    
     
    
    Her eyes, and mind on one thing.
    
     
    
    One thing.
    
     
    
     
    
    She never looked up from the tray Motoki carried with all the strength he could muster (hey, there was A LOT on that tray! He was doing the best he could!), and walked towards her table.
    
     
    
     
    
    Usagi never lifted her gaze from the tray as it was set in front of 
    
    her……………………………………………
    
     
    
    She never heard her friends who had been sitting with her and had to endure that huge "earthquake" scold her, and tease her for being so childish.
    
     
    
    Oh no. Usagi was fixed on ONE thing.
    
     
    
    Her two cheese burgers with extra fries, which was occompanied with 
    
    her order of chicken fingers, and a personal pan pizza.
    
     
    
    And of course let's not forget the large chocolate shake with whip cream and a bright red cherry on top.
    
     
    
    _Drool_
    
     
    
    Um…………that wouldn't really be one of the symptoms, but well, um, that 
    
    would be a symptom Usagi created all on her own.
    
     
    
    As Usagi dug into her meal, and left Makoto, Mina, Rei, and Ami to stare at her while she used her extremely rare talent of devouring food at an unhumanly speed, she thought to herself.
    
     
    
    Yes, she thought to herself.
    
     
    
    And her thought was one simple sentence.
    
     
    
    Patience is bliss!
    
     
    
    End
    
     
    
     
    
     
    
    Author's Notes: So, did ya like it? Hehe, okay it wasn't the best thing 
    
    I've written, but hey, have you ever been in a position where you 
    
    wait………and wait………and wait……and well you get get idea. Please review, and tell me what you liked, didn't like, how I can improve future stories, etc. But please don't send too many flames!
    
     


End file.
